filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Frank Capra
Frank Capra, né le 18 mai 1897 à Bisacquino (Sicile), sous le nom de Francesco Rosario Capra, mort le à La Quinta (Californie), réalisateur, scénariste et producteur américain d'origine sicilienne. Biographie Né en Sicile, Capra émigra en Amérique avec une partie de sa famille qui s'installa en 1903 à Los Angeles. Il fit des études d'ingénieur en génie chimique au Throp Institute (qui devint plus tard le California Institute of Technology). Frank Capra débute sa carrière cinématographique en 1921 aux côtés de Walter Montague où il met en scène des poèmes. Il entre ensuite comme gagman pour le célèbre feuilleton "Our Gang". En 1930, Capra partit travailler à la Columbia où il se lia avec le scénariste Robert Riskin et le caméraman Joseph MacDonald avec lesquels il travailla longtemps. En 1940, Sidney Buchman remplaça Riskin en tant que scénariste. Après avoir remporté en 1934 l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur avec la comédie romantique New York-Miami, Capra accéda à la célébrité et enchaîna les succès, parvenant à imposer dans un Hollywood alors assez réfractaire la vision du réalisateur en tant que maître d'œuvre. Capra dirigea un grand nombre de films prônant des valeurs humanistes, sociales et morales, dans lesquelles un personnage sans véritable envergure au départ mais au cœur pur parvient à s'opposer aux hommes d'affaires, aux banquiers ou aux hommes politiques cyniques. L'Extravagant Mr. Deeds, Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (qui lui valent deux nouveaux Oscars pour sa réalisation) et Mr. Smith au Sénat font partie des plus connues de ces fables morales qui furent la signature de Capra. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Frank Capra servit dans les Transmissions de l'US Army, au grade de major. Durant cette période, il produisit State of the Union, codirigea (avec Anatole Litvak), entre 1942 et 1945, la série Why We Fight (Pourquoi nous combattons) commandée par le gouvernement, à l'attention des soldats américains avant leurs combats en France. Comme colonel, il reçut la Distinguished Service Medal en 1945. Peu après la guerre, désireux de s'affranchir des grosses machines que sont les studios hollywoodiens, Capra fonda avec George Stevens et William Wyler une compagnie indépendante, la Liberty Films. Capra réalisa en 1946 La vie est belle avec James Stewart. Le film fut ignoré lors de sa sortie, mais depuis l'expiration de son copyright, il est rediffusé chaque année à Noël sur les écrans de télévision américains. La vie est belle est souvent considéré comme une bluette à la gloire de l'Amérique traditionnelle, mais recèle pourtant des critiques acerbes, notamment celle de la vie provinciale et de son étroitesse. Le personnage joué par James Stewart est aussi le portrait d'un dépressif aux tendances suicidaires, point souvent ignoré par le public. La force de Capra réside dans cette faculté à créer une histoire à deux niveaux de lecture. D'un côté une situation terrible et problématique, de l'autre sa résolution dans un feu d'artifice de joie. L'échec commercial de La vie est belle fut suivi de ceux, relatifs, de L'Enjeu et de Si l'on mariait papa, qui ne trouvèrent pas leur public et sonnèrent le glas de Liberty Films en 1948. Capra signa en 1950 avec la Paramount pour laquelle il tourna deux films avec Bing Crosby. Après plusieurs années loin des caméras, il revint au cinéma avec Un trou dans la tête en 1959 et tourna son dernier film, Milliardaire pour un jour en 1961 avec Glenn Ford et Bette Davis, nouvelle version de Grande dame d'un jour. Il avait un projet de film de science-fiction qu'il ne mit jamais à exécution, mais il produisit une série d'émissions télévisées sur la science pour la compagnie de téléphone Bell. En 1971, Capra publia son autobiographie Hollywood Story (The Name Above the Title:An Autobiography) dans laquelle il raconta son expérience des studios américains. Son fils, Frank Capra Jr., né le 20 mars 1934 et décédé le 19 décembre 2007, était président de Screen Gems Studios, à Wilmington en Caroline du Nord. Filmographie *1926 : L'Athlète incomplet (The Strong Man) * 1926 : Plein les bottes (Tramp, Tramp, Tramp) (Scénario) * 1927 : Sa dernière culotte (Long Pants) * 1927 : Pour l'amour de Mike (ou L'homme le plus laid du monde) (For the love of Mike) * 1928 : The Way of the strong * 1928 : Bessie à Broadway (The Matinee Idol) * 1928 : That Certain Thing * 1929 : Flight * 1930 : Femmes de luxe (Ladies of leisure) * 1930 : Rain or Shine * 1931 : Dirigible * 1931 : The Miracle woman * 1931 : La Blonde platine (Platinum Blonde) * 1932 : Amour défendu (Forbidden) * 1932 : La Ruée (American Madness) * 1933 : La Grande Muraille (The Bitter Tea of General Yen) * 1933 : La Grande Dame d'un jour (Lady for a Day) * 1934 : La Course de Broadway Bill (Broadway Bill) * 1934 : New York-Miami(It Happened One Night) * 1936 : L'Extravagant Mr. Deeds (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) * 1937 : Horizons perdus (Lost Horizon) * 1938 : Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (You Can't Take It With You) * 1939 : Mr. Smith au Sénat (Mr. Smith goes to Washington) * 1941 : L'Homme de la rue (Meet John Doe) * 1943 : Pourquoi nous combattons (Why We Fight : Prelude to War) (film de propagande) * 1944 : Arsenic et vieilles dentelles (Arsenic and Old Lace) * 1946 : La vie est belle (It's a Wonderful Life) * 1948 : L'Enjeu (State of the Union) * 1950 : Jour de chance (Riding High) * 1951 : Si l'on mariait papa (Here Comes the Groom) * 1959 : Un trou dans la tête (A Hole in the Head) * 1961 : Milliardaire pour un jour (Pocketful of Miracles) (remake de Lady for a Day, 1933) Nominations et récompenses Capra fut nommé pour l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur en 1933 pour La Grande Dame d'un jour, remporta l'Oscar en 1934 pour New York-Miami, en 1936 pour L'Extravagant Mr. Deeds et en 1938 pour Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous. Il fut nommé à nouveau en 1939 pour Mr. Smith au Sénat et en 1946 pour La vie est belle. New York-Miami et Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous remportèrent aussi l'Oscar du meilleur film. New-York Miami a remporté 5 oscars : meilleur film, meilleures interprétations masculine et féminine, meilleure mise en scène et meilleure adaptation scénaristique (record inégalé à l'époque et qui ne le sera pas avant 40 ans !) Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1897 Catégorie:Décès en 1991